My Life at Waterloo Road Comprehensive School
by ILoveHarryPotterFan1234
Summary: When Allie Mason, Miss. Mason's daughter is back from an attack that happened last term at Waterloo Road, falls for Bolton Smiley, will a relationship blossom or will Earl Kelly ruin her relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Returning Home: Chapter 1 **

"Morning, Grantly." Mum said and I smiled at Mr. Budgen who frowned at me, he was probably surprised that I was still in school. "Miss. Mason, you're looking well." Mr. Budgen said and I couldn't help but glare at him, what a stupid thing to say. "Thank you. Hope you're raring to go." Mum said and I giggled, he scowled at me. "One more unto the breach." Mr. Budgen said and I rolled my eyes making mum chuckle, everybody was staring at us making me feel uncomfortable. "We don't have to go back today, you know?" Mum asked and I nodded. "I want too; otherwise I'll never do it." I said as we walked towards Mum's office. "What's wrong with this picture?" Mum asked Eddie making him smile "Rachel! Welcome back, and welcome back Allie!" Eddie said hugging both Mum and I. "It's all yours." Eddie said offering mum her chair back making her laugh and smile. "Not that I'll be spending much time sitting back this year, I've had too much time to sit and think over these last few weeks." Mum said and I rubbed her back soothingly, she smiled up at me. "You were recovering from massive injuries Mum." I said and she looked at me. "And so were you, Annie."

I gulped, I didn't want to think about it any more. "Whatever, I just want to get going." Mum said and I frowned. "I made so many promises when I came here and I didn't keep any of them." Mum said and I looked at her as Eddie spoke up. "That's not true, Rachel. And in fairness, you did have a few distractions." Eddie said and I looked up at him. "This year I'll put it all right. I don't want this school associated with fires and scandals. I want it to be a place where you can change your life, for the better." Mum said and I grinned. "Sound's good, wont leave you much time for personal life." Eddie said and I looked at him. "What personal life?" Mum asked and I could tell Eddie was about to say 'us' because I knew he still had feelings for mum but I think he might have stopped himself because I was here. "You need to look after yourself, Rachel." Eddie said and I smiled warmly at him, he really did care about Mum.

"I'm fine." Mum said getting to her feet. "I'll be even better when I've seen the people that were here for. Assembly, let's go." Mum said and I followed her out of the door. We walked into the door where the hall was situated and I saw Eddie not to Matt who was sitting at the piano. The choir was made up of, Karla, Danielle, Aleesha, and a few others. I sat down awkwardly beside Bolton Smiley who hugged me tightly. He kissed my forehead which made me smile, Bolton and I had always been quite close and I fancied him slightly. "Welcome home, welcome. Come on in, and close the door!" The Choir sung and I giggled, looking at Maxine who smiled at me, Bolton still had his arm around my waist which made me smile. "You've been gone, too long! Welcome, you're home once more!" The Choir sung making a hungover Matt wince; he seemed relieved when they finished the song making me giggle.

"There's only one Miss. Mason!" Bolton yelled making me giggle. "One Miss. Mason!" Maxine and I sung, dancing along until the whole school joined in. "Okay that's enough! I said that's enough! Thank you, to all of you. Mr. Wilding for your singers. And Mr. Lawson, whom I suspect is behind all this fuss." Mum said and we all cheered and clapped. "Here we are, a new year. Some new peoples, new staff." Mum said and I couldn't help but smile at her. And in places, a new school. I hope you like what we've done with the old place. Do you?" Mum asked and everyone started cheering again. "Good because I want you to go home this afternoon, tell your mums, dads and grandparents how fantastic is. And I want you to tell them that we'd like to see them all here. We're opening the doors this year, and there'll be something for everyone; classes, clubs and advice." Mum said and I smiled, Bolton tickled my side slightly making butterfly's erupt in my stomach. "And what I really want you to tell them is that if they need something; the first place they should look is, Waterloo Road!" Mum said and we all cheered, she excused us and Bolton interlaced our fingers as we walked outside.

"I'm just going to the toilets." I told Bolton with a smile, he kissed my lips softly when Eddie saw us. "Ay you two, less of that!" Eddie said and I giggled, Eddie was like my dad; very protective. "Sorry sir!" Bolton said and Eddie fake glared at him. "I expected her to have scars and all that." Danielle said and I could tell they was either talking about me or my mum. "What? Freddie Kruger style?" Aleesha said and I glared at them before walking into the toilet. "Not that bad, she wouldn't have come back if it had been that bad." Danielle said and I rolled my eyes, could they be anymore stupid? "Do you think?" Aleesha said and I rolled my eyes, snorting slightly. "Leesh, you want to take a week off if you've got a spot." Danielle said and I glared at the wall. "It wasn't a spot, it was a boil! It could have gone septic and killed me."

"Next time say something about my mum when I'm not here or don't say anything at all!" I yelled at the two girls who looked mortified. "Are you okay Allie?" Aleesha asked and I rolled my eyes, walking out of the door. "What's up man?" Bolton asked taking my hand in his. "Just Danielle and Aleesha, talking about my mum." I said and Bolton kissed my temple, this calmed me down slightly. "I'm just going to go and see her, tell Budgen or whoever we have where I am, okay?" I asked and he nodded, kissing my lips making me smile.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off him!" Mum said, pushing the boy. The boy makes another advance on the taxi driver but Mum pushed him again. "I wont tell you again. Now, what's going on here?" Mum asked and the kid looked at me, biting his lip. "Who are you?" he asked mum and my mouth dropped open. "I'm head of this school, who the hell are you?" Mum asked and the boy smirked. "You're worst nightmare!" the boy said and looked over at me again making me gulp, I wish I had Bolton here. "Earl! I'm sorry about this. We had a little... I'm here to enrol the kids in school." The Mum I assume said, Mum looked horrified and I didn't blame her. "Enrol? I don't…" Mum said and I looked at her. "That's made your day, hasn't it love?" Earl asked and I glared at him. "I just need to know…" Mum said and I walked to her side. "Who are you?" Earl asked snottily and I glared at him. "I'm _her _daughter!" I said loudly causing him to laugh.

"Is there a problem?" Eddie asked and the taxi driver snorted. "Yeah, five of 'em." The Taxi Driver said and I glared at him. "I should have known when they asked to be brought here. Typical flaming Waterloo Road. They should have let this place burn to the ground." The Taxi driver said and I glared at him as I watched my mum wince. "Mum?" I asked but she looked at me. "Not now, Annie." She said and I walked back inside, sighing slightly. "Annie?" Bolton asked and I looked up at him, we were leaning against the locker and he bent down towards me and kissed me passionately. My hands were around his neck and his were on my waist, I giggled biting his lip which made him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Earl Kelly **

"Oi you two, what did we say?" Eddie asked and I pulled away from Bolton, Mum smiled at us and shook her head. "Look after her Bolton," Mum warned and Bolton smiled and nodded. "Of course I will, Miss." Bolton said when I noticed Earl looking at me. "What's he staring at?" Bolton growled looking up at Earl, I took his arm and he smiled at me. "Ignore him Bolton; he's only trying to wind you up." I said and Bolton nodded, kissing my lips. Paul came over and rolled his eyes at Bolton and I. "Gross!" Paul said and I giggled making Bolton smile. "Oh shut up Paul!" I said and Paul laughed as we walked to our first lesson. "He's fit, don't you think Chlo?" Janeece asked Chlo as Earl had walked past. "I didn't even look." Chlo said and I rolled my eyes, giggling. "Because you've only got eyes for Donte?" I asked, joking around. "Don't make me puke!" Maxine laughed and I giggled. "You're engaged, not dead!" Janeece said and I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I still don't get how you can be engaged to someone you're already married to." I said and Chlo looked at me.

"Because we're getting married properly this time, with everyone there." Chlo said and I snorted. "Everyone except Celine." I said and the other two laughed. "Yeah, except her." Chlo said and I giggled loudly. "What's going on with you and Bolton anyway?" Maxine asked and I smirked. "I don't know, he just seems all lovey and flirty." I said and they giggled. "He totally fancies you!" Janeece said and I snorted. "Wakey! Wakey!" Steph said and I giggled as she slammed the books down on Earl's desk as he was asleep. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"I beg your pardon?" Steph asked and I looked back at Earl who smirked at me again, making me feel uncomfortable. "Sorry, miss. Thought I were at home." Earl said and Steph looked absolutely shocked. "I'll just have another ten minutes. You carry on, don't let me bother you." Earl said and I couldn't believe him. "You can sleep on your own time. Get a pen out and get some work done." Steph said and Earl started rummaging in his backpack. "So, your Miss. Mason's daughter then?" Earl asked and I nodded, not looking at him. "Oi, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Earl shouted, shoving me into the lockers. Bolton was here and he pushed Earl off me, he put both his arms on my shoulders. "You okay?" Bolton asked and I nodded, trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry mate," Paul said timidly as Earl squared up to him. "What the hell is your problem?" Earl asked and I couldn't help but feel frightened. "I said sorry. It was an accident!" Paul said but Earl growled. "Once is an accident. You did it deliberately; this time." Earl said and Paul looked over at Bolton and I. "What does he mean, this time?" Paula sked us and Bolton shrugged. "We don't even know who you are…" Bolton said and Earl smirked. "Carry on like that and you soon will, and so will your little girlfriend over there." Earl said looking at me, Bolton frowned at Earl. "Yeah? Well, maybe you should get to know me before you start shooting your mouth off, new boy." Bolton said and I looked at Earl who looked livid. Paul went to walk off when Earl pushed him against the lockers. "Where do you think you're going? Do you think this is finished?" Earl asked, pushing Paul up against the lockers again.

"Get off him!" Bolton and I shouted, looking at Earl. "Or what?" Earl smirked when Tom came out of the door opposite. "Or you'll have me to answer too." Tom said and I couldn't help but feel relieved. "Don't think I'm done with you." Earl growled at Paul who looked genuinely scared. "Go on, you two." Tom said and Bolton, Paul and I head off quickly, avoiding the gaze of Earl. "I just want to keep out of that new kid's way, alright? I think he's a bit of a…" Paul said but stopped himself suddenly. "A bit of a what?" Earl asked and I couldn't help but jump as he slapped my bum. "Nowt." Paul said and I looked at him sadly. "Look, back off, alright. I don't know what your problem is..." Bolton said and I'm really glad he didn't see Earl slap my bum. "I don't have a problem. I just want to show you something."

"Go on then," Bolton said but Earl looked at him like he was an idiot. "Not here. Come on, I think you'll like it." Earl said and I rolled my eyes. "Bolton, no!" I said and he looked at me. "Nah, you're alright." Paul said and I smiled at him, finally sticking up for himself. "We've got stuff to do." Paul said and I looked at Earl who smirked. "Guess I'll just have to show your girlfriend when if you two would like to be left alone." Earl said, biting his lip and wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked at Bolton pleadingly, he looked absolutely livid. "Get off her!" Bolton growled, basically ripping Earl's hands off me. "Alright, better be worth it. Be back soon, Annie." Bolton said kissing my lips and hugging me tight.

I was sitting in the library when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist making me giggle, I turned around but stopped dead when I saw Earl. "Earl?" I asked baffled and he smirked, my nose crinkled because of the smell coming from him. He took my hand and pulled me down the corridor, I was telling him to let go but he wouldn't listen until we got to a store cupboard. "Bolton said for punishment I get to kiss you." Earl said and I frowned. "Bolton wouldn't say that!" I said, trying to squirm my way out of his grip. His lips pressed firmly against mine and I tried to push him away, he unbuttoned my top and I screamed when the door opened revealing Bolton. I hurried over too him but he pushed me away; I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face. "B-Bolton, please?" I asked timidly but he gave Earl a dirty look. He took my hand and pulled me into the girl's toilets. "Babe, what did he do to you?" Bolton asked and I looked up at him. "H-He, he tried to g-g-get my top undone." I said and sniffled again, I was sobbing now and Bolton gripped me into a tight hug.


End file.
